Calling Out For Help
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She was never the type to ignore her friend's cries... even if Sachael and Amanda had been separated by tragedy over 20 years ago. (Co-written with Cry Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Not How It Is Anymore

_**November 6th 2017, WWE Raw, Finn Balor vs Samoa Joe…**_

 _It was a painful crash onto the steel ramp… and a decade ago, it wouldn't have warranted such an angry reaction from the audience at Samoa Joe._

 _But they were booing him louder than a heel character had been booed… and Amanda was struggling to pull herself up._

 _She did with Finn's help after he had beaten up Joe, the Irishman steadying his injured girlfriend and Amanda rubbing the back of her head as Finn held her closer to him._

 _To her surprise, Amanda wasn't even crying… and the fans found themselves with a new kind of respect for the brunette after a horrible blow like that._

 _Finn would've gone through with the rest of the fight with Joe… but instead, he guided Amanda to the backstage area._

 _And that told Joe just how badly she was hurt._

 _But unknown to them, Sachael had been watching._

 _And she didn't like it one bit…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda was in the trainer's office, her back having been checked over.

"Okay, how are you not screaming and crying? Because I know you're hurting, love." Finn responded as he lightly rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't know… you're right, I'm hurting. But as for expressing it by screaming and crying… maybe the adreadline blocked that out. Damn… Vince is not gonna be pleased when Raw airs at 8 in Stamford." Amanda replied. "Joe just can't toss me like a ragdoll, I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind!" She responded, trying to stand up but Finn stopped her when he noticed something she hadn't.

An outline of two tiny hands around her right wrist.

"Finn?" Amanda replied, Finn turning back to her.

"I think your old friend is here…" Finn responded, Amanda realising it.

"Sachael's blocking out the need to scream." Amanda replied before the door opened and they saw Joe walk in.

"You sure saved me the trouble of hunting you down!" Finn responded before he stood up, walked over and punched Joe in the face. "Don't ever put your hands on Mandy again!" He yelled as Joe stumbled back.

"She pulled you out of the way, that was her choice!" Joe responded angrily.

"Va te faire foutre, Joe! C'était déplacé!" Amanda replied after standing up, Joe turning startled as Amanda rarely spoke in French or Irish unless truly angry.

"Uncalled for?! You deserved it, you little hussy! You shouldn't have been sleeping with him in the first place!" Joe responded angrily, Amanda charging at him with a scalpel but Finn caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist and dragged her back into the trainer's office after she had cut Joe and had dropped the scalpel once Joe left.

Finn pulled Amanda into his lap, Amanda resting her head on his right shoulder as she felt the full effect of the pain.

"So much for an unbreakable friendship with him." Amanda responded.

"Hey, Seth didn't like us being together at first but he calmed down about it… if Joe won't, what kind of friend is he?" Finn replied before they kissed.

On instinct alone, the 27 year old attempted to straddle the 36 year old as their kiss turned more passionate… but Amanda cried out in pain as she had jarred her back and Finn held her closer as tears ran down her face.

"It's okay, love, it's gonna be okay." Finn responded in a gentle tone, managing to comfort Amanda.

And that was an indication to them that Sachael had left the room.

Sachael walked around unseen and followed Joe into his locker room.

"Everything was just fine and then they had to go and get intimate with each other…" Joe muttered.

"I find them cute together, actually." Sachael responded, Joe turning around as he heard her but couldn't see her.

And that rattled Joe… but he wouldn't admit it.

At the hotel after the event, Finn helped Amanda pull her coat, _Balor Club Worldwide_ tank top and bra off… and saw the angry looking bruises on her lower back.

"How bad do they look?" Amanda questioned.

"I've seen worse… but I don't like seeing these on you, it hurts me to see you hurting, Darlin'." Finn responded as he helped Amanda strip down and headed to the restroom, starting up a bubble bath as Amanda took her makeup off, clipped her shoulder length hair up and walked into the restroom.

Finn helped her into the clawfoot tub and stripped down before he got in it himself and held Amanda close to him, his arms around her as he lightly ran the washcloth along her body… and Amanda knew why he was doing this.

She had done this for him last year when he had hurt his shoulder.

Amanda nuzzled her face into Finn's torso and Finn lightly kissed her on the top of her head.

"No one's gonna hurt you anymore, love... I'll always protect you." Finn whispered as he felt Amanda's aggravated muscles unknot and felt her calming down.

Once both were out of the bathtub and drying off, Finn had drained the water and helped Amanda finish drying off before she was in comfy pajamas and had let her hair down… Finn had dried off and gotten into pajamas before both finished their nighttime routine.

Amanda was asleep after taking Advil to soothe her injured back… and Finn pulled the covers over them, making sure Amanda wasn't tucked in too tightly before he closed his eyes.

Finn wasn't sure where Sachael was at the moment but he knew one thing about her.

Sachael trusted him enough to leave him alone with her childhood friend.


	2. Looking For Them

" _Oh my, that crowd is crazy out there!" Amanda said with a laugh as she and Chris reached the backstage area at Wrestlemania 33 and hugged. "I missed you being on the road. Are Nancy and Daniel gonna join during the summer?" She responded as they let go._

 _"Yeah… but kiddo? I've been giving it some thought…" Chris said._

 _"Retirement? Chris, you're only 46." Amanda replied._

 _"I know… but this business is a very active one. We're athletes, and think about it. In a decade in this work, we make more moves than we would in a lifetime of a normal job… 46 is about right." Chris explained._

 _"I know but I'll miss you being around me every day, it's all I've known since I was a kid." Amanda said, brushing her tears away. "And I have something to tell you too… Finn wants me to go meet his family in Ireland." She replied, Chris smiling._

 _"That's a big step, bringing someone home to meet the family." Chris responded._

 _"I'm insanely nervous about it. What if they don't like me?" Amanda said, Chris resting his hands on her shoulders._

 _"There's nothing about you to not be liked, Amanda. They'll take you like you're their own." Chris replied._

 _"Just like you did for me and Sachael without any hesitation." Amanda said as they looked and saw Eddie and Finn talking. "Should I be worried?" She asked._

 _"Nah, he ain't gonna hurt him. Eddie? You're not gonna get angry, right?" Chris responded, Eddie turning to them._

 _"Angry? Would never dream of it." Eddie answered as he and Amanda hugged._

 _Amanda and Finn looked at each other after she walked over to him and stood up on her tiptoes, the two kissing._

 _"You know, Chris? I wouldn't change this for the world, it's so good to see her happy." Eddie said quietly._

 _"That it is, old friend… that it is." Chris replied before they saw Sachael walk over and both hugged her one at a time._

 _Sachael smiled at Finn and Amanda as they turned around, the woman happy for her surrogate sister._

 _And Amanda reaching out to hug Sachael… only for Sachael, Eddie and Chris to disappear…_

Amanda opened her eyes, Finn lightly brushing her hair back.

"Hey… was it a dream?" Finn asked, Amanda looking around for them… until she stretched back out, her head resting on Finn's right shoulder.

"I thought… she was here. All grown up… I reached out to hug her but..." Amanda responded softly, Finn brushing her tears away as he knew that Amanda's peaceful dream had turned into a nightmare.

"It always hurts when the youngest ones are taken so suddenly." Finn whispered, Amanda nodding.

"I go to look for her and Daniel… and it hits me all over again. Both died so violently but Sachael's death was an accident whereas Daniel was murdered." Amanda replied as they hugged.

' _I know it hurts, kiddo… and I'm so sorry.'_ Chris thought as he watched them.

"I guess… I'll always go to look for them, I have for a long time. Her hair looked darker… but she still had those light hazel eyes." Amanda responded as they looked at each other.

"We don't know… maybe we still age in some way in the afterlife." Finn replied.

"Maybe. If she saw what exactly happened last night, I don't want to imagine how pissed off she is. Sachael once bit a neighbor boy who shoved me down when I was 3." Amanda responded.

"Taught him that no one messes with her sister." Finn replied before they kissed and Amanda heard her phone chime.

She picked it up, seeing a text from Seth.

' _That was downright scary last night, you okay?'_

' _Mostly just bruises… with a tiny hairline crack in my tailbone.'_ Amanda responded.

' _Ow! And I thought Concorde clawing my right ankle up last week was bad!'_ Seth replied.

' _Well don't step on his tail again, buddy. Cats have mood swings and hold grudges.'_ Amanda responded.

"Dogs hold grudges too." Finn replied.

"Josie still growls at you?" Amanda questioned.

"Hunter's dog, Andre, growls at me. He just doesn't like me for some reason." Finn answered.

"Well, he didn't like Cody all that much either. Took part of Cody's pants when Cody tried to run." Amanda responded before they laughed. "Andre just needs to get used to you." She replied.

When they were ready for the day, they met up with Enzo and Dianne… and across the lobby, they saw a badly shaken up Joe.

"The hell happened to him?" Amanda questioned quietly as she and Finn sat down across from Dianne and Enzo.

"He just keeps saying that a small girl was haunting him last night… I think how he behaved towards you two really got to him." Enzo responded.

' _Sachael, it's not nice to terrorize people when they're sleeping, even though Joe is an asshole!'_ Amanda thought as Finn lightly rubbed her left thigh.

"You never know, maybe he pissed off someone from beyond." Finn responded to Enzo.

"Maybe, but…" Enzo said in response, but stopped before he was going to mention that he didn't think a spirit would do that to the living, as he looked to his left where a fast, brief cold breeze had come from.

"Something's gotta give…" Amanda replied quietly.

"Maybe it'll be Joe backing off of us." Finn responded.

"What is his problem with us anyway? He's acting like we fucked him over!" Amanda whispered, Dianne's eyebrows raising a bit.

"Probably thinks you did somehow." Dianne responded, before looking to her left as well, though this time it was as Concorde jumped up and landed on her shoulder, years of him doing that causing Dianne to be numbed to his claws digging into her skin as he steadied his balance. "Yes, little man?" She questioned, Concorde meowing back at her.

"Cats are very sensitive creatures, can sense things we often can't." Amanda responded as she lightly scratched Concorde's ears, the tuxedo cat purring.

"Well he wouldn't purr if it was anything bad. He'd be staring at it with eyes dilated wider than their sockets." Dianne replied as Concorde nuzzled his head against her cheek for a second.

It was when they were getting ready for SmackDown that Amanda sensed that she was being watched… and turned to see Shane had walked in.

"Shane, please don't scare me like that." Amanda responded as she calmed down.

"It wouldn't normally scare you unless you were on edge about it." Shane replied as he leant against the bench frame nearby.

"Aside from Joe throwing me like a javelin… I had a dream that Sachael, Eddie, Chris, Nancy and Daniel were alive." Amanda explained, Shane standing up straight and lightly pulling her into a hug. "For a few minutes, I had my lost family back… and then…" She responded as Shane lightly kissed her on the top of her head.

"Nothing's ever truly gone. Something always remains." Shane spoke softly.

"Somewhere around here, she's watching… she already terrorized Joe." Amanda responded as they let go… and the door opened and a disheveled and bruised Alexa stumbled in. "Oh right, the whole Raw vs SmackDown war." She responded as the blonde and red ombre haired woman glared at her. "What'd I do now?"

"I don't know what joke you're playing but I do know this, I spent close to 15 minutes with a headache from a paint can hitting me and some 'ghostly' chuckling!" Alexa replied angrily.

"I've been in here talking to Shane, not setting up _Home Alone_ style traps. Now, I suspect you have a concussion which means you need to go to the hotel and rest." Amanda responded, Alexa not fooled by it as Finn walked in.

"Why are you here now, Bliss? And how the hell did you get those bruises on your head?" Finn asked, Alexa turning to him.

"She's claiming that I hit her with a paint can." Amanda responded.

"Thing is, Mandy's been in here for a long time evidenced by this… and this." Shane replied, gesturing to the half empty cup of coffee and unplugged heating pad on the table before Alexa left in a huff.

' _Okay, this is getting fucking spooky.'_ Amanda thought as Shane left and Amanda and Finn decided to cuddle on the couch.

Nothing could beat being comfy with him.


	3. Looking Out For Them

_**June 24th 2003…**_

" _Quit it!" 13 year old Amanda squealed with laughter as Brock was tickling the small teen he was watching backstage while her brother was in one of his matches._

" _Quit tickling you? I can't help it." Brock responded with a smile, giving Amanda a chance to breathe before she sat up on the couch and he sat down next to her._

" _You think he'll be okay in that ring?" Amanda asked, Brock knowing where that question was stemming from as it was only two weeks after the ring had caved in._

" _Yeah. They know what they're doing, kiddo." Brock said, Amanda adjusting her hair into a ponytail… and Brock noticing a small speck of chocolate shimmer under her eye, grabbing a tissue and brushing it off her before confirming what it was, eyeshadow. "Seems like I missed something when I blinked… but you're subtle with it, that's a good thing." He replied._

" _John was a bit startled, tried to get me to scrub it off." Amanda explained._

" _That's how brothers are with their sisters, don't like seeing them grow up… just don't grow up too fast, Mandy. Who knows… in the next blink, I'll see you accepting a marriage proposal." Brock responded, Amanda chuckling._

" _Long time away for that, Brock. I just turned 13." Amanda replied, her and Brock hugging._

" _But you're never too old for the tickle monster!" Brock said, exclaiming the last three words and Amanda's laughter starting up again when he tickled her._

 _And Brock knew that one day, she'd be all grown up… and he would be wondering where the time went…_

 **Present time** _ **, November 7th 2017…**_

"That was your favorite Christmas movie as kids, right?" Finn asked.

"I always cringe at the part where Marv steps on the nail but yeah… when Sachael and I were little, we used to cover each other's eyes at that part." Amanda answered… before she felt paws on her legs and looked to see Concorde. "Hey, you. You running from Dianne again?" She replied as Concorde curled up on her legs.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere for a while, love." Finn responded before they kissed.

"Not with Concorde claiming me as his resting spot." Amanda replied.. and Concorde chattered as he looked around the room. "What's the matter, little man?" She asked.

"I think he senses that she's been nearby…" Finn responded as he lightly rubbed Amanda's right shoulder with his left hand… before they heard a crash and Brock yelling out in pain.

"Or that someone forgot to put down a _'Wet_ _Floor'_ sign." Amanda replied as her head rested on Finn's left shoulder.

"What the hell is Brock doing here anyway?" Finn asked before they heard a knock at the door and Concorde hissed.

"Concorde clearly doesn't like him." Amanda responded as she petted the cat to soothe him.

"Calming that cat down, right?" Brock asked.

"Yes, Brock." Amanda responded as she cuddled Concorde close to her after standing up, Finn standing up and going and opening the door.

Brock walked in, closed the door and saw how tired both looked.

"Saw what happened last night. You okay?" Brock responded.

"For the most part." Amanda replied. _'Where were you watching from, your home, you part time fake champ?'_ She thought as Concorde eyed the Universal Championship and then looked at Finn like he was saying _"That should be yours!"_.

"Brock, you could've stopped by sooner to check on Mandy. What held you back from doing so?" Finn replied, Brock turning to him.

"Your point being?" Brock asked.

"Guys, please don't-" Amanda started to respond.

"A girl you've known for 16 years was injured and you didn't make an effort to pick up your damn phone and call. Why didn't you? You hardly talk to Mandy anymore." Finn responded, Amanda. setting Concorde on the couch as Finn held her left hand in his right one.

"It's because when I left, she hadn't even started dating anyone and clearly doesn't stick to guys her own age." Brock explained.

"Brock, that's not fair. Sable's older than you are, most couples have some age difference." Amanda responded before all three saw Concorde stand straight up, green eyes wide. "Concorde, you okay?" She asked before the cat let out a low growl, a hiss following it.

"The hell is going on here?" Brock asked.

"Strange things have happened on and off today. Enzo felt a cold breeze go past him and Alexa got smacked with a paint can..." Finn explained.

"And I slipped on the floor…" Brock responded.

"And Joe had a night of terror…" Amanda replied before she felt a cold breeze and turned to her right… and yelled out in fright as she swore she saw a grown Sachael in front of her, Finn holding onto Amanda as Brock jumped from the yell… and the noise bringing Immy and Dianne running in.

"Immy? What is she seeing right now?" Dianne questioned after closing the door and picking Concorde up when he had jumped down to her and rubbed against her legs.

"Damn it, Di. I'm a techie, not a psychic." Immy responded.

"Who's been watching too much Star Trek." Dianne responded in a muttering tone.

"Well if I had to guess… it's Sachael." Immy replied.

"Wait, Sachael? Dead Sachael?" Brock asked.

"Who else would make Mandy so damn startled?!" Finn responded before he helped Amanda sit down.

Sachael and Amanda looked right at each other before Sachael mouthed _"I can't stop what'll happen… but it's not bad, no matter how they'll react."_ before she disappeared.

"Mandy, you okay?" Dianne asked, Amanda nodding.

 _ **November 8th 2017…**_

The hotel bar was mostly quiet at 2 in the morning except for Enzo and Cedric loudly and drunkenly singing _Moonlight Bay_ … and Alexa throwing a shot glass at the duo.

"Hey, Little Miss Brat, we were enjoying that duet!" Amanda responded after finishing her glass of wine.

"Dianne, get your boyfriend off the damn bar!" Alexa replied angrily, Dianne glaring at her and Alexa backing off before Dianne helped Enzo off of the bar as Finn and Amanda helped Cedric off of it.

"It's gonna be the Plane Ride From Hell all over again when we go back to the US." Matt responded.

"Where's Goldie when we need him?" Amanda questioned quietly.

"I think he went upstairs an hour ago… but yeah, he could calm these crazy souls down." Finn responded before he playfully slapped Amanda on her ass and her face went a light red as Dean fumed.

"Get your hands off of my Shield Sister, you fuckin' mutt!" Dean yelled drunkenly, Roman, Renee and Seth restraining him.

"Babe, calm down, they're just unwinding!" Renee responded.

"Yeah, Dean, just chill." Seth replied before Finn and Amanda headed to the elevator.

They walked into it and kissed once the doors closed, Finn carefully pinning Amanda against the elevator wall as she was still sore… and Finn hit the button to stop the elevator after they had stripped down.

"No interruptions… but we have to be as quiet as we can…" Finn whispered in a lustful growl after putting a condom on as he put her up against the wall again.

Amanda felt Finn on top of her and Finn had grabbed her right leg with his left hand and around his back to allow himself easier access… and could feel that she was craving him right now, which made him think _'Screw it if we get loud!'_ and quickly thrusted himself into her as he ran his hands along her smooth skin and nipped at her neck and left collarbone.

As they moved in rhythm, he could feel manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold up much longer as she entwined her legs with his and ran her nails down his back which made him spank her and growl _"That's_ _my naughty girl!"_ in her left ear.

Both screamed out as they finished together and were out of breath as Finn positioned them to where they were on their sides before he removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around Amanda as she rested her head on his right shoulder before they kissed.

Amanda and Finn knew that someone had to had heard them… but they didn't care.


	4. Just A Normal Tour, Right?

_**September 12th 2017…**_

 _Amanda and Finn opened their eyes and Amanda saw the faint remnants of a mark on Finn's neck in the early sunlight._

 _"We really were wound up last night…" Amanda whispered._

 _"But not now… and that's good. That's the reason to do it… to let the stress out and just… love each other." Finn responded quietly, turning his head to look at her._

 _"That's what works when things like these happen." Amanda said as she felt his fingers run through her hair and lightly rub the back of her scalp until the door clicked and opened… and Roman immediately closing it as he dropped the spare key to the couple's room._

 _"You okay, Roman?" Dianne asked after approaching him._

 _"I accidentally mixed up one of my room keys with theirs…" Roman explained, Dianne putting it together._

 _"Right… well I hope you backed out quickly. Their moment shouldn't be ruined." Dianne replied._

 _"I did… damn, it's been a crazy few days." Roman said before leaving the key by the door and heading off, Dianne walking back towards her room and seeing Enzo passed out in front of the door._

 _"Yeah… it has." Dianne said, pulling Enzo up to his feet and shaking him._

 _"Hey, pretty lady." Enzo mumbled with his eyes half open._

 _"Come on you, get yourself out of people's sight." Dianne replied, helping Enzo into the room and down into a chair by the room table._

 _"I… am so drunk… I could kiss a horse!" Enzo slurred._

 _"You are very drunk, but you're not going near any unfortunate farmyard animals." Dianne agreed, stopping Enzo as he tried to get up again… and as she was so close to him, he shifted up and kissed her, Dianne backing up. "You haven't decided and I can smell the damn booze in your sweat, keep your lips off me!" She said, louder at the end before she sat on the bed._

 _"I decided on one thing, I threw whiskey at Bitchy Bliss last night after she assumed it was Mandy!" Enzo exclaimed, Dianne laughing at the thought of Alexa's reaction after that._

 _"Okay, that I applaud you for…" Dianne responded… and only the stench of the drink kept her from a lapse of thought where she knew she would have moved over and kissed him on his cheek. She stood up again and headed over to the bathroom, opening the door. "Here… shower it off and sober up."_

 _Enzo nodded and stood up, heading into the bathroom. When Dianne heard the shower going, she started to relax._

 _"I really hope he gets it together…" Dianne muttered._

 _At the SmackDown event for which Amanda had an appearance on, she called Paul Wight through Google Hangouts._

 _"So how are you, surgery go okay?" Amanda asked._

 _"Yeah. Still a bit out of it but I'm okay… you sound kind of rough though, kid." Paul answered._

 _"Enzo and I got into a fight… I adore him to death but he drove me mad last night." Amanda admitted._

 _"We all have our moments… things will fix themselves soon, I'm sure." Paul replied, before both saw Dianne walking nearby, Amanda seeing her through the small image of her own camera feed in the corner. "She alright as well? Last I saw her, wasn't she having some sort of rash or irritated thing around her prosthetic?"_

 _"Gotten rid of… go clear your mind." Dianne said, Amanda handing the tablet to her… but when she was a good distance from the locker room, she was grabbed and backhanded, seeing a furious Liv._

 _"What the hell was that about?!" Amanda responded angrily._

 _"Answer me straight… have you been fucking Enzo?!" Liv demanded._

 _"Now you know I damn well haven't! I did some damn stupid things in my younger years but now, not only would I never knowingly make someone cheat on their partner, but I'd also never even consider cheating on mine!" Amanda answered loudly, Liv letting her go and growling angrily._

 _"Obviously someone has… and Alexa said it was you, but on second thoughts what is her word ever worth anyway?" Liv said after a few seconds._

 _'It ain't worth a damn." Amanda replied, backing up a bit when Liv tried to touch her. "Just give me some time." She said, Liv walking away._

 _She was gonna kill Alexa one day…_

 **Present time** _ **, November 8th 2017…**_

Amanda rubbed her face as she opened her eyes… and realised that she and Finn were in their room, Finn holding her and his blue eyes half open.

He let out a slightly lopsided smile and she rested her right hand on his face before they kissed, his shirt on her body and Finn sliding his left hand up it before he pulled her on top of him and sat up.

"Much better…" Finn responded quietly after unbuttoning the shirt halfway, the two kissing… but the headboard banged against the wall and woke a hungover Enzo.

"Please go back to sleep, you two!" Enzo replied, Concorde curled up on him as Dianne was already awake.

"He and Cedric need to limit themselves. Don't know if it's only me imagining things but Enzo's been drinking more than he used to." Amanda responded as she climbed off of Finn and buttoned up the shirt again… and Finn saw the darkness under her eyes.

Finn grabbed a few cotton balls and soaked them in water, lightly dabbing at Amanda's face to remove what he thought was Amanda's smudged makeup… only to stop, close the water bottle and throw the cotton away when he realised that they were dark circles and that his girlfriend hadn't been sleeping much lately.

"Stressing?" Finn asked.

"Sore… and mad at Joe after what he pulled on Monday because the Royal Rumble is coming up in January and I want to be cleared and take part in the first all women rumble match. I'm mad at Vince too, I feel like he's punishing us for being together, you never got your rightful rematch for the Universal Championship, my Raw Women's Championship match was taken away at No Mercy and fans are always chanting _"They deserve better!"_ during our respective matches. And I swore last night that Sachael had said _"I can't stop what'll happen… but it's not bad, no matter how they'll react."_." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing her sides.

"Feel better now, Darlin'? You needed to vent." Finn responded.

"Yes, I did and I feel better. But I still can't figure out what Sachael had meant when she had said those words. Maybe they're open to our interpretation." Amanda replied as her right hand entwined with his left one.

"Maybe they are. And out of curiosity, did Stephanie or Shane ever tell you any ways Vince would punish them if one of them made a decision without his guidance or approval when they was younger?" Finn responded.

"He'd take her allowance or her driving privileges away for a time… I'll be damned, Vince taking my title shot away is the business equivalent to punishing me like he would punish his children." Amanda explained, moving closer to Finn as it had gotten colder in the room and Finn holding her. "The hell is going on here?" She questioned.

"Sachael might've broken some kind of barrier by appearing to you." Finn responded.

"And now someone else is trying to make themselves visible…" Amanda replied before she looked… and yelled in fright as she saw Eddie, who jumped back.

"Easy, kiddo, it's okay." Eddie responded.

"No it's not, me and my boyfriend are barely clothed!" Amanda replied as she and Finn covered themselves up.

Amanda and Finn looked at each other, not knowing who would show up next.


End file.
